


Lost Inheritance

by RosettaStarlight



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Magicats, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaStarlight/pseuds/RosettaStarlight
Summary: Catra never really wondered where she came from. She knew that didn't matter anymore at the Horde. All that mattered was who she was now. And now she was with Adora and finally learning to be at peace. None of it truly felt like it mattered anymore.She was one of the few remains of a lost people. That's all she really needed to know about her past to know it was pointless to ask.Until she finds something that may reveal secrets about herself Catra never thought would exist. In her quest for truth and lost pieces of her past, she starts to realize who she is, and what the Horde had stolen from her.Who were the Magicats? And more importantly, who was she?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) & Original Character(s), Catra (She-Ra) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814254
Comments: 54
Kudos: 281





	1. Prologue

_Halfmoon was a dead kingdom._

_A lost world and a lost people._

_Ever since the Horde had invaded and destroyed the land and killed off all its inhabitants, the Magicats. Despite holding some of the best warriors and the best sorcerers, they were no match against the new technology the Horde had brought with them. The only survivors of this massacre were the twenty children and babies the Horde had stolen, half sent to be trained as their new soldier's and the other half to the lab for testing. Out of those sent to the lab, only two fates awaited them: death or madness, which only went so far before the former._

_Though Horde Prime had been defeated, many fallen kingdoms remained in healing, struggling to restore to their former glory with so much taken from them. Horde soldiers stolen from their respective homes struggled to reconnect to their culture and find any remains of family they may have had once in the life they were supposed to live._

_But then there were those like Halfmoon. Kingdoms that had been dealt such a blow, there was nothing to remain of it except the few the Horde had taken as relics of a lost world. Trophies to show their victory by holding the last of an extinct species._

_Except the Magicats were not truly extinct._

_Just as Halfmoon was not completely lost._

_The Magicats were both a strong and prideful people, and given the choice between fight or fight, they'd fight to their last breath. But even they knew when it was best to fall back if only to live to fight another day. What truly went down in Halfmoon was unknown._

_What was written in the books of history were written by the victors. And the victors knew only what they saw for themselves. Part of it was right. Thousands did die in the battle of Halfmoon, cities fell and villages burned, its rulers were severely injured, and Halfmoon's heir had gone missing in the chaos of it all._

_But they were wrong about getting them all. Those that managed to escape the fighting, those that managed to flee before the Horde arrived at the capital, they survived. Having fled underground, though now smaller than it once was, Halfmoon lived on...._

* * *

It really was her, wasn't it?

The dark figure watched her from the window. The woman sleeping beside her with her arms wrapped around her waist was She-Ra, too, wasn't she? He'd heard the rumors that reached even down below where he lived. The two who saved the universe (technically, one also almost _ended_ the universe but no one likes to remember that). So it had to be her.

Although he couldn't see the royal crown anywhere. She hadn't lost it, had she?

To think all these years, a part of him had even hated C'yra despite never knowing her. Because it always felt like his parents loved a shadow, a ghost, more than him and his sister. And now she was here. And she was real.

And she had no clue who she was, did she? 

If the rumors were true that he had heard along the way here, from civilians and former soldiers, should his parents hear what had been done to her, they'd tear apart the so-called "reformed" Hordak and the witch assisting him if she weren't dead.

The Horde had done this. Made the heir of Halfmoon grow up in a different wold and made herself think she was nothing. Made him and Kefira grow up in the aftermath and forced their people to hide all these years like rats. 

They would kill him when they realized he snuck out.

But if he brought home the lost princess of Halfmoon, maybe they'd go a little easier on him.


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight Ghosts

_The disappearance of their child struck the rulers of Halfmoon hard, but there were still their people, their family, their friends, and themselves to look out. Now was the worst time to let themselves give up. So they did what they thought was best for them all: hide away, and stay hidden. As long as the enemy believed they had gotten them all, they were safe._

_Once the battle was over and all were positive the enemy had left, it took days which nearly became weeks to accept what had happened. But with danger still present of being found out, despite the pain it brought him both physical and emotional, the Prince Consort knew what had to be done. He used his magic to create a barrier around the underground remains of Halfmoon. To outsiders who didn't know the way past the spell, none would be the wiser that there was an entire city beneath their feet._

_Everyone within the barrier would be safe._

_To the royal family, however, the creation of the barrier held a greater weight. It was admitting the home they had known their whole lives was truly gone. It was admitting their daughter was truly gone. And she was never coming back._

* * *

_Blood. A metallic taste in her mouth. Smoke burned her throat with every breath she took. Crimson liquid was splattered everywhere, turning black in some places._

_Something heavy hit the floor, followed by shouting._

_Cold, rough hands grabbed her. No matter how hard she struggled, they held on tight._

_And then she could see the red mask. It was important... somehow. From where it had fallen, dirtied by ash, the stranger began to pick it up._

_"_ _C'YRA_ _!"_

Catra yelped as she shot up, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

Adora was up in an instant, though her mind still clouded in the fog of sleep. Looking outside, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. After taking a quick look around to make sure there was no threat, she realized what was plaguing her girlfriend. "Was it another one?" she asked softly, reaching out, stopping her hand just a few inches before touching Catra's shoulder.

While Catra never rejected her touch, after some certain nightmares, she just wanted to be alone. They both had their own share of demons after all that happened, but Catra's were different. Having Adora around helped calm her enough that she could finally get a good night's sleep, and some nights, she still woke up in a sweat.

Catra had been trying everything to have a normal, weird dream like everyone else, or even just a dreamless sleep where she could at least wake with her mind empty. Tea, herbs, meditation, trying some of the breathing exercises her therapist suggested, even asked Adora if she had any magic to keep her from dreaming. Nothing worked. She only told Adora about a few, but she suspected what the others were about.

The portal. Shadow Weaver. Horde Prime. _Her_.

The therapist Glimmer suggested was helping. Helping her confront her guilt, helping her confront her demons. But not all demons were so easily conquered, and every now and then, she'd get trapped in her thoughts or the memories of the Horde and those three years fighting in a war against Adora.

A war in which Catra had done many things she regretted. And where she hurt people both close to her and those she didn't even know but still didn't deserve her wrath.

When Catra didn't try to move away, Adora rested her hand on her shoulder, and slowly, Catra placed her own hand over hers. Squeezing her eyes shut, Catra tried to remember Dr. Moore's instructions. She took a deep breath and held it for five seconds before slowly exhaling for another five. She kept repeating the action until her breathing steadily grew normal again.

"I'm fine," she finally managed, but one glance at Adora's face told her how much she believed that. "I will be," Catra amended. "Just give me a minute." Out the corner, she could have sworn she saw something flash past the window.

Probably a bird.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Adora asked cautiously, her tone letting her she could say no if she wanted and Adora would back off.

Catra gritted her teeth. "It's just...I haven't had that one in a while. Not since we were kids." Adora waited as Catra tried to find the words to describe it. "There was smoke and blood everywhere, it just felt so real..." She could still feel the flames brushing against her fur.

"Catra, do you think it has something to do with-" Adora shuffled closer to where Catra was already starting to move away, swinging her legs over the edge-"what happened before the Horde?"

She stiffened and glanced back at her. "I don't remember anything before the Horde. None of us do, Adora, we don't even _know_ what planet _you're_ from."

The blonde opened her mouth to argue, but then shrugged. She had come to grips over the past few months that she was alien to this world. That she probably had a family once, or even still did, but just like everyone else, she also understood there was nothing she could do about it.

It wasn't like she could go back, and _this_ was her home now, here with her friends, here with _Catra._ Still...

"Yeah, but it's okay to be curious now and then." Adora pulled her knees up to her chest. "I mean, can you imagine how different our lives could have been if it hadn't been for Hordak?"

In a different world where the Horde didn't exist, perhaps they both would have had a happier childhood, perhaps they wouldn't now have a lifetime of issues to work through. But in that world, they also probably would have never met. Not even know the other existed.

"Not really." Catra let out a humorless laugh. "Probably just listened a little too close to one of Percy's stories. Don't know why, his brain's so fried, he doesn't even know what planet he's on half the time, much less what time period."

She didn't say anything about the mask, _her_ mask. She didn't even know where it was now. Prime had taken it before he...chipped her and took over her mind and body. And she certainly wasn't going back to that place to look for it.

No matter how important it was to her. It had always helped her put on her own mask to shield her emotions and herself from the world. 

She didn't need it anymore anyway. Who did she have to hide from now?

But that name. C'yra.... Who was _C'yra_?

Percival had called her that once during one of her visits. But it was one of his bad days where he couldn't even recognize her or where he was, muttering nonsense about ' _Halfmoon_ ' and ' _fire_ ', his voice rising from incoherent mutters to screaming without warning to call out for his parents. On those days, Catra could never tell if he was trapped in a hallucination or a memory. Or a mixture of both.

Although...the name _C'yra_ did feel familiar yet faraway, floating just out of her reach.

_Someone screaming that name amid smoke and fire._

"So you really don't think it means anything?"

Catra sighed as she turned and leaned toward Adora. "Why would it?"

"You mean you don't ever wonder where you're from?" she asked, looking up at her with pale blue eyes, her sandy hair loose and cascading around her shoulders.

Catra fought to keep the bite out of her words. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"You mean you never think about your parents?"

"They left me with Shadow Weaver. Why should I care about what happened to them?"

Adora flopped back down with, gazing up at the ceiling above. Exasperation colored her tone as if they'd had this conversation numerous times before. "You don't know if that's what happened, Catra. We were fed so many lies, how do we know if anything they told us was true?"

"Well, either way, they're probably dead by now."

They lay together in silence as Adora gently ran her fingers along Catra's arm. "You don't know that," she said quietly.

"Adora, have you ever seen anyone else that looks like me?" When Adora opened her mouth, Catra amended with a teasing smile, "That _doesn't_ need more help than me? _Me_ , Adora." Her mouth closed abruptly.

"Okay, I'm just saying, I'd want to find out..." she trailed off.

"Adora, your parents abandoned you to become a weapon to destroy the universe!" Catra exclaimed. "If you knew they were still alive, would you really want to meet them?"

"Hmm, let me check." Adora pretended to be in deep thought for a second before looking up at her girlfriend. "Uh, yeah, I think I would."

"You're unbelievable," groaned Catra, yanking one of the pillows beside her to bat her girlfriend over the head. "Why am I even surprised? Of course _you_ would! You like to believe everything will always turn out for the best."

"Well, I wasn't wrong, was I?" Adora pulled her close. "After all, I'm with you."

Catra smiled in spite of herself. "Don't make this weird."

"You like me when I'm weird," shot back Adora in a singsong voice, grinning when Catra rolled her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Why, out of everyone in the universe, did I have to fall in love with you?"

"Because I'm great in bed."

"No, it's because I'm unfortunately attracted to morons."

Adora snickered. After all this time, she knew Catra well enough to tell the insult was actually a compliment in disguise. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ moron."

"Seriously?" Catra laughed.

"You know it's true."

Catra pressed a peck to each cheek before pressing her face into Adora's chest. Adora's entire body radiated as she wrapped her arms around her. Catra didn't feel like falling asleep again, not after the nightmare she just had, and she wasn't looking forward to continue it, but here with Adora, it was peaceful, listening to the soft lullaby Adora hummed, an old First One's hymn she'd taught to herself.

Catra closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lost in her thoughts.

 _"_ _C'yra_ _."_

Except that one. That one she blocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I was halfway through writing this chapter when I realized... I FORGOT MELOG! But I was too tired at the time to go back and re-edit it, so....yeah, I'll try to put them in the next chapter, but after being four seasons in without them, combined with my terrible memory, it's not easy to remember but I'll try my best. :) Anyway, I intended this to be longer, except I didn't know how to transition this into the next scene I had planned, although on the bright side, I did write out a good portion of the next chapter! I was kinda deterred from writing for a bit because of a comment on one of my other fics, but I am back due to the news of Finn Meowmeow (also, the information alone that Catra's full name is Catra Applesauce Meowmeow--and yes, I AM finding a way to put that in here. Somehow, someway, I will, believe me). Plus, I can't stay away from this idea. Hope the Catradora scene here was okay, because I honestly am not used to writing romance, but I love this pairing and I think I did okay here.
> 
> I don't remember that much from the original She-ra show since I used to watch it when I was little and I woke up really, REALLY early, and there isn't that much about the Magicats, but I will try to incorporate the rare official names some of them had into the ones that show up here. My interpretation of the Magicats themselves may or may not be a result of having four dvds of the Thundercats series as a kid...and watching a few episodes of the 2011 version....
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you like this chapter and I apologize if it's not very good! Hope you're all staying safe! :)


	3. Fate or just Plain Teen Angst?

_As far as the enemy was concerned, he had won. After all, he had his new soldiers and lab rats, he'd even managed to snatch the royal crown. The magic it was told to hold would be a force the Horde desired to use for its own gain. Except after being taken from its rightful owner and home, the crown had been rendered useless, and so was given to the one who was thought to be only wasted potential._

_Along with the crown, no one knew where the princess was after the invasion. One of the two queens, Tamika_ _, and the Prince Consort Tao were the last to see her, but while the queen went in search of her wife, he was overpowered by the enemy and woke to find the child gone._

_Over half their citizens dead, her spouses badly hurt, heirloom gone, and her daughter missing, Queen_ _Selima_ _knew isolation was the only course of action left. There were other people to think of, and she was positive if she tried for another fight, it would not be one either of her spouses would survive. Eventually they had to move on to grant their people reassurance the bloodline would go on, and so a new heir to the throne was born._

_But there was always a shadow looming, a ghost. For even if_ _Selima_ _had accepted there was nothing she could do, guilt and grief plagued her husband in a dark cloud not even their wife could disperse. And it came to affect their other children for years to come._

* * *

_Maybe I'll cut it again._

Over the past year, her hair had started to grow out, albeit a bit slower than she would have liked, now tickling her chin.

Catra turned on the tap, collecting the water in her cupped hands and splashing her face. On second thought, that would probably be a bad idea. Even though she had cut it briefly after being rescued in an effort to make it more _hers_ , it had still brought back bad memories if she stared at it too long.

_The inside of a tank full of green fluid._

_A sea of glowing clone eyes in the darkness._

_Prime's_ _lips twisting into a cruel smile as he ripped into her mind._

In her dreams, it felt like she was back there, feeling them force the breathing tube down her throat.

_Prime's_ _hands forcing her down so they could plant the chip._

_The searing pain burning her from the inside out before feeling nothing at all._

Opening her eyes, she studied her reflection in the mirror, trickles of water rolling down her face and dripping from her chin.Appearance-wise, not much had changed about her since the end of the war. Her attitude on the other hand and the way had carried herself with her demons living rent free in her mind, was still undergoing a reconstruction of sorts. Years of resentment, anger, and hurt that had all led to her deteriorating mental health wasn't something that could be fixed right away.

But she was _trying_.

Dr. Moore said that was what mattered most. That she was at least making an effort.

Grabbing a towel, she dried her face, throwing it in a laundry basket as she left.

From the corner of the room, a shimmering, ethereal figure stretched and yawned before padding their way over to Catra's side. She placed a hand atop Melog's head, letting the large cat-like creature nuzzle against her palm. It was always easier with Melog. There was no need for words - their connection was so strong they felt like an extension of Catra's very mind.

Of course it wasn't easy to hide her emotions from the others anymore when the oversized cat practically broadcasted every feeling that roamed through her mind, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Dim light filtered through the sheer curtains. Compared to the Fright Zone, everything was just so... _soft_ in Bright Moon. The buildings, the people, the furniture (she still remembers freaking out the first time she tried one of their beds), even the lights both inside and out. To be honest, as nice as it was, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to it-the Fright Zone was still crystal in her mind, its concrete rooms and harsh fluorescent lights, how the sky seemed shaded in a permanent red, so vastly different from the pale hues of pink and orange here.

Even her room with Adora was so startling different. Soft and brightly colored, with little decor-the few decorations they had were gifts from friends, not anything they'd acquired on their own. Catra wasn't used to having things of her own. Back at the Horde, no one had much to call their own, and privacy alone was a rare thing to have. Comfort was slowly becoming less of a foreign concept to her.

The spot where Adora would normally lay sprawled out (she always had a habit of taking up most of the bed) was empty. A corner of Catra's mouth lifted slightly. What was today again? She ran through the day's agenda Adora had talked about just last night. Starting the morning was a Princess Alliance meeting to discuss the rebuilding of Green Glade, a kingdom overtaken by the Horde and deserted until news spread of the Horde's fall and survivors had begun coming out of hiding. Negotiations ought to be wrapped up by noon, which left her way too much free time.

In truth, she was supposed to be there, but given the amount of sleep she got last night, Adora suggested she take a break for the day. And it wasn't like Catra had much to contribute. She may be part of the rebellion, but people still felt uncomfortable around her-not that she could blame them, she'd been their enemy for so long, she still had a lot to make up for. Even now, she'd get a sideways glance whenever there was even the slightest unrest in the kingdom.

Catra climbed into the window frame, Melog beside her, and jumped into the new day.

* * *

Shadow Weaver had been a bitch who left her and Adora with a lifetime of issues, but Catra had to admit, she could grow a beautiful garden (her favorite had apparently been daisies, according to Glimmer). And Catra had been exceptionally proud for keeping them all alive in her absence, with her own addition of vibrant booms she'd spent hours planting and tending. Perfuma had even spent a full day showing Catra how not to kill every plant she touched.

It felt... _wrong_ , but sometimes, she actually missed the witch. 

She took a deep breath as she walked into the middle of the garden, inhaling the crisp Bright Moon morning. Yeah, this place was nothing like the Fright Zone. Bright Moon was all magic and plant life, while the Fright Zone had been all engines whirring and motor oil, even through Scorpia's attempts to reform her old kingdom.

Here, she could afford to take a few minutes to be alone and just...exist. Melog sat beside her as she closed her eyes, a still and silent sentinel. A breeze hummed around her, making music on the leaves of the trees, laughter on the breeze. 

A rustle in the bushes behind her made her pause and her eyes shoot open.

Quick as an arrow, Catra stood, alert, and sniffed the air. She could smell someone—familiar—and the rustling was getting louder, followed by a sharp thud. She peeked around, but there was nothing there. Melog growled, mane glowing red.

Then a low humming made its way to her ears. And she relaxed as she recognized the tune. Stepping around a small patch of daisies, she shook her head in exasperation at the sight before her.

Percival just laid down in the flowers and grass, clutching a brown journal to his chest, humming the wordless tune as his half-lidded green eyes stared vaguely at the sky. His face seemed stuck in a permanently dazed expression. His ears twitched, and slowly, he blinked as his eyes came back into focus, and greeted her with a toothy grin, tail swaying. "Hi." 

Catra frowned. "What are you even doing here?" Not to say she didn't welcome his company, but he wasn't supposed to leave the hospital. At least not without supervision. And definitely not without giving notice first, especially after last time. For reasons both for his own safety and others.

"They said I was doing good, so I could come visit," he said simply, his voice having a dreamy tone to it, here yet absent. "I know I'm not supposed to be alone, but she got held back by the loud horse made of rainbows..." That meant Swift Wind, she supposed. Percy's eyebrows knitted together as he sat up. "Are you _sure_ everyone else can see him too?" 

Ah, it was one of his good days, then.

"Unfortunately, yeah, we can all see him, hear him, too," Catra snorted. Sometimes she _really_ wished they couldn't. 

"So you see that, too?" He pointed to Melog, tilting his head at the creature. 

"Yeah."

"And you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"....Alright, then."

She almost pitied him. In a world of magic and strange, mysterious and magical creatures, it made it even harder for Percy to tell what was a hallucination and what was reality. The treatments and doctors at the hospital were helping him figure that out, but then he'd see a species or animal he'd never seen, and if not for the several reassurances he wasn't the only one seeing it, he'd think he was getting worse again.

"And the cat on two feet standing in your room was real, too? The black one with yellow eyes? I saw him when I went looking for you and the golden knight."

Catra stiffened. On second thought, maybe it wasn't as good a day as she thought.

Still, he looked better. The patches of his black and white spotted fur that had fallen out were starting to grow back in, and the scars along his face where they had sliced him up looked to be healing nicely. He had even gained some weight and no longer looked like a strong gust of wind might knock him over. Bandages wound tightly around his arms, decorated with painted butterflies and flowers so he wouldn't tear them off again in his episodes because he "didn't want to kill the butterflies."

Just a few months ago, while cleaning up the Fright Zone, they'd found the testing labs Hordak had built during his reign. Percival had been one of the living test subjects. He said there used to be ten, and since Catra hadn't seen anyone else, she could guess what they did to the others. Maybe it was the trauma, maybe it was one too many shocks to the head, or maybe how they had literally picked his brain, but Catra hadn't exactly been lying when she said his mind wasn't in the best of shape.

He seemed to take her silence as confirmation and his face fell. "He wasn't real, was he?"

She really wished she had the heart to say no, but if not even she had the heart to say they were the only ones in his room when he tried to introduce her to his "friends," she couldn't do it now that he actually had hope of getting better. "Well," she sighed, "won't know until we check?"

His expression brightened and he shot up. "Really?"

Catra just hoped Entrapta hadn't brought Hordak with her, or Emily considering Percival's reaction to them last time. Or anything that reminded him of the Fright Zone. But she felt obligated to check if only to make him feel better. "Sure, what's the harm?"

* * *

How much time did he have? He hadn't the faintest clue.

All those stories he'd heard on his travel here, those rumors, he had to hope it wasn't all for nothing. He needed some sort of proof to show he was right.

Still, if he was, it also meant the one he was searching for was a potential psychopath who tried to destroy the world, but, eh, no one was perfect. Besides, knowing his parents, they'd take her back with open arms regardless of whatever she'd done. It was no secret the only reason he'd been born was as a replacement. And no one had ever let him forget.

After all, how could anyone live up to a _ghost?_

At least his parents could finally be happy, happier than they'd ever been with him.

Fragments of her all around back home, following him everywhere he went. In how eyes watched him so intently in his actions and his steps. In how he had to escape just to go five minutes without being followed by guards for a simple walk on the grounds. He was expected to live up to a lost fantasy of lost potential. An idea of this perfect daughter that they'd never see.

He dug through the drawers, searching through every corner and every place it could be hidden. She couldn't have lost it, could she? Voices down the hall kept him alert, listening for footsteps outside the door. They couldn't find him. It was one of the rules drilled into his head, and he'd already broken so many coming Above alone.

He'd probably break at least one more before going back home.

A frame on top of the drawer he'd thrown to the floor in his search showed her and her _girlfriend_ , She-Ra. Those eyes told him it was indeed her, how could it not be? Heterochromia was a rare trait, and of _course_ , his fucking sister had been the only kitten in their generation born with something that damn specific. How could someone screw up so much and _still_ be forgiven? Meanwhile, every choice _he_ made was criticized even if he _knew_ it was for the better. It was ridiculous.

A chuckle built in his throat, a laugh in which it was either that or cry. He really did _hate_ her. He hated her for being like and unlike him, for being a stranger to his parents and yet loved more than he ever would be, for being unafraid of what might come, for the fact no matter how much she messed up, she'd probably still be less of a disappointment than him.

Claws made deep gashes in the wood as they raked down and he slammed the drawer shut. 

And to top it off, he couldn't even find that _stupid_ crown. 

He straightened at the sound of the door opening.

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Oh, good, he is real!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, heterochromia. Ironically, the only thing hetero about Catra.
> 
> Also...unaddressed anger issues may or may not run in the family. And yeah, in this fic, Catra has technically three parents, so...hope you don't mind :)


	4. Catra.exe Has Stopped Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this took so long was because I erased and rewrote the original version of this since the original had a fight scene in it and I suck at fight scenes, so I apologize if it's not too good because I'm good at figuring out the details and certain scenes, but it's the journey connecting Point A to Point B that I've got issues with. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"He's gone."

The words came out in a rush as Tao burst into the room where Tamika sat, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea, the scent and warmth felt through her fingers calming. His stumbling feet as he limped forward told her he'd either dropped or left his staff in his panic. "Yeah, I guessed," she deadpanned. "The lack of screaming, doors slamming and things falling off the walls tipped me off."

"And you didn't say anything?" he demanded, hands twisting into his hair.

"He's nearly seventeen, he probably just needs some space," she assured him, keeping her composure and tone tranquil. _One_ of them had to keep a level head. After all, if _he_ was reacting this way, she was _not_ looking forward to when Selima found out. "Where's he going to go? We can't keep smothering him every time he's out of our sight for a few hours."

Technically, he'd been gone for at least two days, but Selima had been buried in work and Tao had been "resting" as they called it when he disappeared into their room for days at a time, and she didn't want to worry either of them more than already. As far as Selima was concerned, Namir was still sulking from their last argument, and when Tao was "resting," he didn't really notice anything going on. Besides, Namir had once been gone a week before they realized he was just with a couple of friends so she wasn't intent on getting everyone worked up over nothing.

Tao didn't say anything, only pacing (well, _limping_ wasmorelikeit _,_ but Tamika didn't want to sound rude) as he seemed close to yanking his hair out or his claws digging into his scalp. Giving a heavy sigh, Tamika stood and made her way to him, gently prying his hands away to hold them in hers. "Relax," she urged. He still had yet to respond, his breath coming out in quick, short gasps and eyes frantic, fur standing on end. "Tao, you need to _relax_. He's not going to disappear like...." she swallowed thickly before taking a breath. " _Nothing's_ going to happen to him if you take your eyes off him for a bit. Just _breathe_ , okay?"

Keeping her grip firm on his hands, she gestured for him to follow her, breathing in deep and holding it for five seconds before slowly exhaling for another five. She waited until he began to copy her, urging him to keep repeating the action until his breathing slowly but surely grew normal again.

"Good," smiled Tamika, slowly releasing him before reaching up to smooth down his hair. "You need to learn to let him go. How is he supposed to trust us if we don't trust him first?"

"We trust him," Tao said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Act like it then. This isn't the first time he snuck out." Despite fighting to keep the exasperation from her tone, it managed to creep in. "I'm sure he's either just blowing off steam or trying to prove a point. Give him space, and _privacy_." She stressed on that last word, raising a brow. "Which means no truth spell when he tries to sneak back in."

Tao stiffened and he stumbled over to a chair by the table. "I just don't like the thought of our son keeping secrets from us."

"He's a teenager," was Tamika's only deadpan response, resting her hands on her hips. "Teenagers keep secrets. I didn't tell my own mother about either of you until...well, when the wedding invitations went out!" She sat down in the chair beside him, turning it to face him even as he refused to meet her eyes. "We have to give him the option, and just hope when the time comes, he will let us in," she said softly. "We have to trust wherever he is, he is taking care of himself and doing just _fine_."

_**"** _ _**NAMIR** _ _**!"** _

Both jumped at the shrill shriek that reverberated through the castle halls. Hell, they'd both be surprised if the rest of Halfmoon hadn't heard her. Apparently, Selima had found out a lot sooner than Tamika had expected or would have liked.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she regained her composure, Tamika couldn't help the sigh of exasperation that left her lips. Tiredly, she looked back at Tao. "Go check on Kefira, maybe she knows," she said before grabbing her tea from the table. Something told her she might as well. If not for her, then to ease Selima's nerves. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that was our lovely wife's delicate voice calling." 

Just as she reached the door, she turned around, regarding her husband with wary eyes. "Remember, _breathe_. Just give him some space, and it will all be fine."

Exiting the room, her eyes caught the mural at the end of the hall. Tao could often be found just... staring at it on his bad days, and to Selima it was a source of comfort. But to Tamika, it was just another piece of art to decorate the walls. Only color on stone, it's features indistinct, cold, and impersonal, left undone since she never got to live nor accomplish anything. Still, though the mural would never get to be finished, she didn't want anyone to forget her baby girl. Namir and Kefira were her babies, too, but C'yra didn't deserve to be forgotten. And it made her heart ache to see the large crack running down the center from an argument gone too far. 

Tao had spent over a week in their room after that, unable to find the energy to get out of bed, and refusing to speak, and wouldn't have eaten anything either if Tamika hadn't coaxed him into it. He'd always taken C'yra's disappearance the worst. Selima focused on her work and running Halfmoon to keep from focusing on her grief, Tamika had found her own way to cope while taking care of everyone, but when it came to dealing with the kidnapping of their firstborn, Tao just...didn't. He'd managed to get better after Kefira had been born, but seeing him like that again worried her.

_It will all be fine._

She would fix it. Like she always did everything else. Murals could be fixed. Besides, why reach out to a painting for comfort when she knew the real thing was still out there? Somewhere.

That she was sure of. C'yra wasn't dead, Tamika just knew it.

_It will all be fine._

Everyone else said differently, but if they wanted her to believe that, they'd have to show her the body first.

And she knew she was right about Namir too. _He'_ s _alright. He just needs some space._

_It would all be fine._

She supposed it was reasonable to be uneasy, but _honestly_! She had to fight for nearly a month just to let her enter him in training. What kind of ruler didn't know how to at least defend themselves? As much as she loved them, her spouses were likely just overreacting as usual.

What could happen?

* * *

Apparently, a lot.

"You're really going to keep him here?" Catra asked skeptically. "Not in the prison?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "For the last time, this _is_ the prison!"

Catra stood in front of the makeshift prison cell (apparently, Brightmoon was so soft they didn't even have that many prisoners), a magic barrier keeping her separate from the intruder glaring back at her with his arms folded across his chest. What they called a prison here didn't seem half as bad as it was in the Fright Zone, but she wasn't about to say anything. After all, now that she had a chance to really look at him, she noticed one of the many obvious factors: he was a kid.

Not that much older than she and Adora had been when they'd got thrown into one big giant mess that eventually did turn out to be for the better. Not before she nearly destroyed herself, but it did turn out.

And then there was that other obvious feature, or rather features. What was it again, oh yeah, how about the fact he _looked like her_? Cat ears sprout from each side of his head now pressed back flat, pupils black slits against yellow eyes and tail swishing behind his back. And the similarities didn't even stop there. Not identical, but similar enough it weird her out the more she stared at him. His fur was a few shades darker than her own, a pair of short stripes on the edge of each cheek, and his eyes were only one color, but he shared her eye shape, her facial structure, and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks beneath the bruise already starting to show black and blue from where she had hit his face against the wall in their brawl above the fresh claw marks on his jawline.

Catra had been even more confused at the sight of him in her room, with those cat ears and tail so like her own. But at the moment, she'd been more concerned with the fact he was there in the first place. 

He didn't even bother to react to Catra's voice. Catra wanted him to be scared of her, intimidated, and there was no such thing on his face. Only anger and boredom.

He had fought back, of course. One of his swings had actually cracked her in the jaw, and he'd managed to dodge a few of her blows, but he seemed unbalanced, his movements sluggish, and she could see now the dark circles beneath his eyes, recognizing the signs she'd had herself once when she was still...not in a good place. _How long has it been since he'd slept?_

_Why did she care?_

"Whatever you say, Sparkles," Catra said without taking her eyes off him. "Although I don't know what I expected considering your security system _sucks_."

"I'm _sorry_ , he must have crawled through the window or something," Glimmer huffed. "Everyone was so focused on setting up the meeting, I guess it wouldn't have been too hard." Glimmer glanced briefly at Catra the same time she side-eyed her, their thoughts synchronizing with the same question. "What was he looking for?"

"Oh, gee, why don't you ask him considering 'he' has ears?"

Finally, he spoke up with a sneer. As they turned their gaze to him, he sat down in a chair, crossing one leg over the other, albeit his glower had yet to lessen in intensity.

"It's a miracle, he can talk," deadpanned Catra. "If you're so eager, then who sent you?"

He didn't answer for a long moment, letting silence fill the space as he nonchalantly picked wood chips out from under his claws (ah, so that was where those claw marks had come from. See, this was why she could never have nice things). Then without looking up: "Bite me."

"Don't tempt her," Glimmer mumbled, pointedly rubbing the wrist in Catra's direction. "Furball's bite _is_ actually as bad as her bark."

"Oh, _please,_ Sparkles." Catra rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up. "I could have done a lot worse if I wanted to." Out the corner of her eye, she caught the quirk of an eyebrow. "What's your name, kid?"

"What's yours?" he shot back. "Or am I actually face to face with the infamous ' _Catra?_ '" The mocking bite to his tone as he said her name made her bare her teeth in a snarl, fur bristling as she puffs up. It's a warning. 'Tread carefully.' Yet he actually smiled at the sight of seeing her so riled up (what, did he have a death wish?). Taking a deep breath, she reminded she was trying to be better. And people who were _better_ didn't commit murder. At least not with witnesses.

Slowly, she lowered her hackles, deflating like a popped balloon.

"How did you get into Brightmoon?" Glimmer demanded, brows furrowing. "No one's seen your kind in years."

His fur bristled at that, but garnered no other reaction. He went quiet again, silent for several minutes before saying, "I'm only speaking to you. You're the one I have business with, not her. She'll have to wait her turn."

Glimmer side-eyed Catra who could only shrug. He didn't point or move his eyes from his nails, but who else could he mean? 

"I'm the queen of Brightmoon," Glimmer announced with narrowed eyes. "I could _make_ you tell us what we need to know."

"I live with a sorcerer who doesn't know the meaning of boundaries, I know the loopholes of truth spells."

"I got him," Catra sighed before the young queen could retort, pinching the bridge of her nose, one hand on her hip. "I still have to clean up my _room_ \--" she shot an acid glare the intruder's way-- "so I don't have time for this. Besides if I snap and rip out his throat, I can deny it and just say he tripped." That last sentence was grumbled under her breath, but she was 90% sure Glimmer heard it anyway.

It was a good while before she could convince the queen to get out, but by the time the two felines were finally alone, Catra grabbed a chair and sat down, meeting the kid's (kitten? Kit? Which one might annoy him more?) gaze head-on. "Alright, you wanted to talk, let's talk," she said. "Although I should warn you, I have a record of going against the rules."

"And of war crimes," he shot back with one side of his lips quirking up. Her blood ran cold. "You'd be surprised what comes up when someone asks about ' _Catra_.'" He began counting them off his fingers. "You opened up a portal that nearly destroyed the world. You were Hordak's second-in-command. You lead a terrorist attack on Princess Prom. You kidnapped the princess of Bright Moon. You lead the army against the Princess Alliance during the Battle of Bright Moon. Because of you, the Horde came closer to crushing the Rebellion than it ever was before. And I'm pretty sure those are just the things I'm thinking off the top of my head."

"I–I didn't–"

"I suppose either way you are efficient if the amount of victories you had over the rebellion says anything." He tilted his head at her, as if waiting for whatever excuse she had up her sleeve.

Catra had to think of her next words carefully, but the situation back then wasn't exactly black and white. "I made some bad choices in the past." She swallowed, subconsciously doing her breathing exercises. "Some really bad choices." Her voice and face hardened. "But I don't do that kind of thing anymore. And I don't know why it's any of your business anyway."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "As long as you can sleep at night, I suppose it doesn't matter what I think."

What a day to practice her self-restraint. Her lip twitched. _You don't know anything about me._ "Why do you look like me?"

"What? Never saw a Magicat before?"

Catra frowned at the unfamiliar term. "If that means someone else with cat ears and a tail, then you're about the second one I've seen."

Shock and something that looked almost like _horror_ replaced his expression before it returned with twice its intensity. His laugh was dry and humorless. "Wow, then you really don't know anything, do you? Funny, I thought the Horde would _love_ to parade their victories to their soldiers, _you_ especially."

The kid's pale yellow eyes were hard. Catra regarded him for a moment. There were still some civilians who held bitterness for the Horde, and she couldn't blame them though it made her uncomfortable to feel their harsh gazes. Some had even demanded soldiers and Hordak himself be put on trial for things they'd done. The fact she couldn't put a face to the multitude of people hurt by the Horde, hurt by _her_ , made her wonder, and she wondered if the man she once served did too even though he remembered none of it ( _How lucky_ ). 

Was it so farfetched to think this kid might be one of them? 

"Where did you come from?" she asked, softening slightly as she let her hands rest at her side.

"You seriously never heard of Halfmoon?"

_Halfmoon._

The word made her stop cold. "What?"

"Halfmoon." He enunciated each syllable, irritation flashing across his face before he shook his head. "Why am I even surprised? There's not much left anyway so I don't know why I expected you to know it."

She'd never seen one of her kind until a few months ago. 

_Blood. A metallic taste in her mouth. Crimson liquid splattered everywhere, turning black in some places._

In that instant, Catra knew the answer before opening her mouth, but she asked the question anyway. "What happened to it?"

_"Well, either way, they're probably dead by now."_

"Um, _hello_?" he snapped. "What do you think? Which is more plausible, an entire kingdom and species just dropping dead off the map or the Horde squishing it like a _bug_?"

There's a sick feeling in her stomach. _Guess her parents never left her after all._ "I didn't know." Her voice was only a whisper, and the room hadn't grown so quiet, she doubted anyone would have heard her. Wait... _There's not much left_... That meant there had to be _something_ still there, right? "Why'd you come here, then? Where you looking for Adora, or _me_?" she demanded, eyes narrowing once again as she laid a hand against the barrier.

"Who do you think?!" His composure broke and his voice rose in both desperation and annoyance as if she were misunderstanding him on purpose. "I don't _need_ She-Ra, I _need_ \--" He stopped himself and took a deep breath, his tail wrapping around himself. "When the Horde came, they destroyed everything in their path, and if they didn't destroy it, they took it for themselves. They burned down the city, slaughtered us like animals, stole their children--" He pointedly glanced at Catra, venom seeping into his tone-- "even took the precious little princess and the crown...."

Then he trailed off, gesturing about with his hand as if waiting for her to piece together what he had just put out there. 

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Throwing his head back into the chair, he groaned out loud. "By the whiskers of Saz, C'yra, they didn't even tell you about _that_? All the advantages they could have gotten with the crown, and they didn't even _try_ to have you use it?"

_C'yra?_

She didn't like where this was going. "Crown..."

"Oh, yeah, you know, those things you wear on your head to show off and do the little princess wave to feel real pretty–"

"Shut it."

The way he paused after mentioning it while looking at her. 

_You have gotta be kidding me._

"Wait up." She threw her hands up in front of her. "Alright, kid, I think I might have banged your head a little harder than I thought, because first of all, my name isn't _C'yra_. Second of all, I am the least princess-y person in this kingdom--no, in _Etheria_ _,"_ she scoffed. "If the crown is what you're looking for, I can help you find it, but if you're looking for the princess, you're looking at the wrong person!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm right." He leaned forward with his chin resting on one of his hands. "Because I am two things that say so." He held up his free hand, holding up a finger for each reason. "Number one, Prince Namir of Halfmoon, and number too--probably should have led with this but I couldn't because I was too busy trying to keep your claws from tearing open my throat--" he shot her a pointed look-- "your baby brother."

Catra froze. She couldn't speak. Couldn't move. She couldn't do anything but stare at the Magicat across her watching her mental process with amusement. 

For a split second, as the possibility of what he was saying crossed her mind, it stopped working. The little mouse running that wheel turning the gears of her brain was knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, Namir's gave an actual laugh. "What's up, sis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebooting in five...four...three...two...
> 
> Hey! So, next chapter is dealing with Catra's impending BSOD and the teasing that's bound to come if anyone realizes she might be a princess. Also, Noelle said in a tweet that she and the crew had Catra coded as a brown latina in their minds (I say coded because the cultures of Etheria are not really explained, so I guess they mean the equivalent of Latina in Etheria) and as a brown latina myself, that is awesome! It also keeps giving me the mental image of Namir trying to teach Catra spanish (in modern au or this one, take your pick) and struggling to give patience he doesn't HAVE because it's not her fault, but is mentally banging his head against the table every time she pronounces something wrong or can't roll her 'r's properly, or pronounces 'll' with an actual 'l' sound instead of 'y' (I'm just airing out my grievances with my classmates in spanish class because SERIOUSLY, this is Spanish 2 HONORS, how are you people still pronouncing "Hola"--HOLA, one of the SIMPLEST spanish words-- wrong. You're supposed to take at least Spanish 1 to get into spanish 2 so I think I'm allowed to be a little annoyed). Either that or Catra trying to learn spanish and thinking she's finally got it only to learn about how there's separate versions of a verb depending on what pronouns you're using or tense, and just dying inside (like, I've learned a lot of spanish living with my dad, but that's still the bane of my existence).
> 
> Anyway (wow, I know I say too much when I actually speak but I didn't know it affected me when I'm typing too...oh, well), I made a one-shot of Catra interacting with Kefira that takes place after this fanfic (Yes, I focused more on a one-shot that takes place AFTER the fic than the actual fic, I'm hopeless), and I was wondering if I should post it. Either way, I live for validation so please comment and kudos below!


End file.
